craggotrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurel Rapeport
Laurel Rapeport is Captain aboard the Pirate ship The Valerin. He is also the former Admiral of the Crown Royal Navy, and of the Imperial Fleet. Early Life Very little is known about Rapeport's early life. He was said to have been born on the docks of The Crown and that his mother was a gypsy, a thief, and a simpleton, who gave birth to her child in broad daylight. Rapeport claimed to hear several versions of the story, some stating that his mother cut the umbilical chord and immediately abandoned him, and other versions stating that she was dragged off to an asylum. Rapeport searched for her in later life but he claimed not to find any evidence of her name or whereabouts. As an infant he was taken care of the by the local parish until he was five years old and was given to the local workhouse. By the age of eight the workhouses needed to make more room and a position was found aboard a ship as a cabin boy. Naval Career Rapeport was a hard worker and proved to be able sailor. He continued to get work on several ships until he was twelve when he began to take positions as an able seaman. He served for several terms under the Captaincy of the legendary Admiral Trafalgar. At some point in his life Rapeport taught himself to read and write and thus began taking officer exams to become a midshipman by the age of thirteen. Once he had become an officer he rose through the ranks on his ability, but claimed that he would have done so far more quickly had he been a gentleman. Due to having risen through the ranks from the lowest position and birthright, the Admiralty, dominated almost exclusively by aristocrats and gentry, often chose less competent officers ahead of him simply due to their family ties and good names. This made Rapeport very resentful toward the Admiralty but had no choice but prove himself on merit until they were forced to notice his talent. During Rapeport's career there were many Naval battles with Avonlea that attempted a blockade around the Crown's trade routes with The Raj. Rapeport's early Naval battles in this period were pivotal to his career as he managed to correct the mistake of his Captain several times until he was promoted to the position of First Lieutenant. His abilities were noted and eventually the Admiralty reluctantly promoted him to Captain. Now in charge of his own ship and crew Rapeport proved his abilities as a master tactician and a fearless, harsh task master. He became known also for his capture of several infamous pirate ships. His victories were so well documented in the civilian newspapers that the Admiralty were obliged to award him medals for bravery. On several occasions Rapeport was brought in front of the Admiralty and questioned about his methods of discipline that had been reported as cruel, and even sadistic. Rapeport dismissed the accusations as lies spread by bitter, young gentleman who were resentful of being disciplined by a man who had risen through the ranks. His victories became so numerous that the Admiralty overlooked the majority of the charges brought against him. When he turned 42 he was finally made Vice Admiral and later Admiral of the Fleet, he was also made a Knight of the Realm for services to the Crown and was one of the few non-nobleman brought to the Palace to meet Queen Ava. Rapeport later claimed that she viewed him as a curiosity more than a guest. The Dara-i-Nur and the Mutiny of the HMS Clifton As Captain of the HMS Clifton Rapeport planned to track down the lost Darya-i-Nur of Queen Ava as an attempt to cement his position as he knew that unless his victories continued and he continued to be in the public light the Admiralty would try to ignore and forget him. Rapeport's method was to seek out and bribe Killian Jones, whom Rapeport believed to have information on the diamond. It was in preparation for this mission that Rapeport heard of and was introduced to the young Lieutenant, Liam Jones, the younger brother of Killian. Rapeport intended to use Jones as bait believing there might be a familial affection between the two brothers. The ''HMS Clifto''n travelled to the edges of uncharted Arctic sea in gruelling conditions made considerably more difficult by the severity of Rapeport's infamous methods of discipline. During the mission Jones was subject to a punishment of Rapeport's own design "Whipping from the Front" in front of the whole crew for insubordination. Having caught up with Killian Jones and the Jolly Roger, the HMS Clifton feigned distress to appeal to Killian Jones' strict observance of the rules of the sea and good form. With the ships level, Rapeport announced a desire to barter with the pirates offering jewels in return for information. Upon realising Rapeport was bartering with the pirates to find a diamond to further his own career rather than a Royal command objected. Rapeport putting a pistol to Jones' head and a knife through his hand. With the threat of killing his younger brother Killian agreed to assist telling Rapeport of the rumours he had heard of the Dara-i-Nur's whereabouts however, swiftly outmanoeuvred Rapeport and in the commotion Jones removed the knife and turned it on Rapeport stabbing him in the eye. Jones and Killian managed to beat and overpower Rapeport, leading Jones to commit mutiny and set Rapeport adrift in a dinghy. Career in the Imperial Fleet At some point after the mutiny, Rapeport, half blind and severely weakened was rescued and became introduced to either Merlin or one of his subordinates. Rapeport received both praise and support on behalf of the growing Imperial force and was invited to become an Admiral of the fledgling Imperial Fleet with full honours and titles. Feeling little loyalty to the Crown and much gratitude to his rescuers Rapeport agreed to do so and began training the Navy. He launched several fierce attacks on Agrab ports which began the initial war in Agrabah. Rapeport also helped to arrange clemency in Imperial Territory for Crownmen who betrayed The Crown by turning in Crown warships to the Imperial Fleet. One such example was the extensive Gambier Family, among whom were several notable Naval officers who managed to turn over their ships and settle in the Middle Kingdom. For the most part Rapeport managed keep his identity a secret from the Admiralty of The Crown preferring them to believe that he had died on the mission for the Dara-i-Nur. Admiral Sartorius was one officer who did eventually discover his identity but only as The Crown began to fall. Sartorius escaped and went into hiding in Sarosera and was never able to identify the mysterious Admiral to his compatriots. Rapeport was one of the highest ranking officers in the Imperial Forces, being one of the few who were actually introduced personally to Merlin. It is unclear what Rapeport's personal thoughts were towards Merlin and his plans, however, it seems that Rapeport was glad for the recognition that he had been deprived of during his career in The Crown. He claimed to have witnessed one or two of Merlin's rituals, including human sacrifice in Orkney. As a leading Imperial Officer Rapeport was not subject to the strict rules he had been when in The Crown. His choice of discipline was no longer a subject for concern, neither was his need to suppress his homosexuality, although he remained private regarding this matters. Towards the waning of the Empire, Rapeport continued serving in Imperial strongholds rather than attempting to keep control without the support of the Imperial Army. He did however, send warning to Sanctum vowing revenge on Liam and Killian Jones, however, Merlin did not order any attack on Sanctum's fleet, probably due to Merlin's true intentions to allow Arthur to win against him. The Crown Uprising Rapeport was offered clemency by Liam Jones and the Scarlet Pimpernel if he turned the ships under his control against the Slavers and the Imperial Naval Guard in the Crown and assisted in rebuilding the Crown. Although Rapeport was reluctant to join forces with Liam Jones and the traitors to the Empire, he knew that the Empire was collapsing and soon there would be no position for him. The Crown would be forced to recognise his service now, and believed that the population and establishment would be vastly different to what it had been when he had served the Old Crown. The New Crown Rapeport was a very important figure in the founding of The Crown, and as a reward was granted full clemency, and made a Marquess by the newly crowned Maximilian IV. When Liam Jones was invited to found a new and official Royal Navy, Jones immediately recruited Rapeport to take charge of the project. Rapeport also assisted in helping Jones establish the New Army when he was made Field Marshal, most notably introducing him to General Ralph Gambier, who had recently returned from the Middle Kingdom. As the years passed Rapeport also began selecting and training a flourishing new generation of young officers, including some who would become, Vice-Admiral Lord Horace Grey, Captain Oliver Hart, Captain Richard Blackheath, and Commander James Fitzjames. Rapeport's successful career also unfortunately became racked by scandal. He had taken a male lover at an East End brothel in Grosvenor, a young man by the name of Basil. Rapeport became very attached to the young man and eventually moved him into his country estate and gave him a vast allowance. However, Basil became restless and wanted to go out into society. Rapeport was reluctant to agree to this as rumours regarding his sexuality had long plagued him since the Crown was reestablished. Basil, eventually saved up his money and ran off to Avonlea where he published a pamphlet admitting the truth about his affair with Rapeport. Rapeport's behaviour was met with strong disapproval and objection, pressure on the Admiralty forced him to step down as Admiral of the Fleet but Jones' interference stopped Rapeport being arrested and put on trial. Rapeport was forced away from the sea and returned to a quiet lonely life in his country estate. Orkney Vice Admiral Horace Grey invited Rapeport out of retirement to Captain one of the ships in the blockade of Orkney as a second in command to Captain Oliver Hart stating the reasons that Hart was capable yet inexperienced in leadership. Rapeport, eager to return to the sea, took the mission and accepted the demotion. During the mission in Orkney a number of soldiers and Naval men began reporting strange behaviour among their peers and even among the officers including both Hart and Rapeport. Hart claimed in a report to the Duke of Wellesley that he had seen Rapeport naked, out in on the frozen shoals engaging in self-stimulation and then claiming that Rapeport had subsequently attacked him. After the attack Hart became more reclusive and introverted reportedly claiming to hear voices and speak with "a mythical creature of the island called "The Nobody" who subsequently became known as Lily, a young woman from Orkney. Wellesley then promoted Rapeport to first-command in Hart's absence and gave him more duties to discipline the Navy. One night during a snowfall, Rapeport accompanied Wellelsey and General Gambier who were escorting Valerin Pendragon, Crown Prince of Albion to see the stones at the Ring of Brodgar. When Valerin became lost in the snow he sought shelter in a tomb where Rapeport followed him. The creature known as "The Nobody" (a young woman of the island) was also present. Rapeport put a pistol to Valerin's head and ordered him to engage in sexual intercourse with The Nobody, when he complied Rapeport forced himself on Valerin violently assaulting him anally and also orally. At some point The Nobody escaped the tomb with the Valerin but Rapeport caught them, eventually freeing The Nobody but dragging Valerin back to the tomb to continue the attack until Rapeport left the cave in the early hours of the morning after which Valerin was discovered by Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Becket. Rapeport was informally questioned by Jones and claimed that the relationship had been entirely consentual. Jones ordered Rapeport to return to duties and not to speak of what happened. Commander James Fitzjames arrived on Orkney to relieve Hart of his duties after a report of his ill health reached Vice Admiral Grey. During this time Fitzjames also filed a report that Rapeport was unfit for service after assessing that he could not speak with comprehension and had no interest in the welfare of the crew. After a treaty of peace was agreed on the mainland of Lothian between Arthur Pendragon and Maximilian IV a party of Albionites were sent to ashore to settle the peaceful handover. Realising that Orkney would be lost, Jones and Gambier agreed to accuse Valerin of ordering the murder of a soldier to cover up his crime of sodomy. Rapeport knew that on returning to the Crown the accusations from Hart, his crew, and rumours of what occurred with Valerin would put an end to his career, and lead to arrest, and potential execution. In return for freedom, Rapeport agreed to kill an officer of the army in the Norse "Blood Eagle" style, cutting open the officer's body while he was still alive and pulling out the cage before hanging the man from the rafters of an old barn to die slowly. This event resulted in the Battle of Orkney. Sarosera Rapeport escaped Orkney on Killian Jones' ship with a bag of gold from Jones for him to start afresh. Reluctant to help Killian took Rapeport to Sarosera in the hope that the pirates there would see him and murder him. Rapeport avoided the main port Ounaloa Bay and went up into the jungle on the other side of the island where he rented one of the native houses on the outskirts of a village. He used the time to recover from his experiences in Orkney, mentally returning to a more consistent and balanced cognitive state. One evening when strolling down Kakayoo Bay he discovered a ship yard with a half finished ship formed from many different styles that he admired. He was approached by Nalani, a young native Saroseran woman dressed in men's clothing that Rapeport initially mistook for a boy. Nalani told him to consider buying the ship and warned him to hurry in his decision as he had been recognised by Pirates in Ounaloa Bay. They met again the following day when Nalani explained that the ship was not for sale but for lease if he could pay for it to be finished with the intention that he could make back the money with the plunder he could gain from using the ship. She added the condition that she be made a member of the crew and trained under him, and the ship returned to her once Rapeport had made back his money twice over. Rapeport made to attack Nalani when she threatened to tell the Pirates if he refused her offer but was apprehended by a woman with a pistol named Bonnie. Bonnie asserted that she thought it better to kill Rapeport but Nalani appealed to his flattery that he was the best Naval commander of all and that he deserved to sail the greatest ship once it was finished. After agreeing to finish Nalani's ship Rapeport realised she was a woman and was surprised to find also that the crew Nalani recruited him was all female. Rapeport was very reluctant to continue with the deal but came to realise that the women on Sarosera were the only pirates who did not have a grudge against him. He planned to sail with them until he could replace them. Aboard The Valerin Rapeport named the newly completed ship "The Valerin." He also chose not to replace his all female crew due to their accomplishments and that they could not distract him as a male crew could. Instead he treated them with the same discipline as he had his male crew and installing a strict code of conduct in regard to any children conceived while they were on shore leave. One of the first missions Rapeport completed as a pirate was in sailing to Avonlea where he murdered Basil. This news shocked the public which alerted many that he was still alive. About two years after becoming a pirate the crew of The Valerin crossed paths with Vice Admiral Lord Grey, kidnapped him and brought him aboard. Rapeport kept him prisoner aboard his boat where he allowed the crew to molest and taunt him. At some point during Grey's captivity Rapeport sold him to a Norse slave ship. Personality Rapeport has a strong sense of self-belief that comes from his successes and achievements that he earned without any family support, and even against society's prejudice against him. He is arrogant regarding his own talent but not above recognising talent in others when it is of a high standard. He is happiest on sea and free to travel, when he has been detained on land for long periods of time he has shown signs of mental instability. Rapeport is a strict disciplinarian and has shown violent and sadistic tendencies both aboard his ship and in sexual pursuits. His desire for Valerin led to violent rape which Rapeport continued to proclaim was a consentual, albeit a lapse in propriety. He is also extremely vengeful, as seen regarding the murder of Basil. He has few friends and is rarely seen in a relaxed or jovial manner. When not at work he prefers to keep his own company. His relationship with Basil was a rare example of Rapeport forging a close bond with another person that allowed him to let down his guard. With Basil he was affectionate and even want to spoil him with lavish gifts. Rapeport is usually distrustful of others although has on occasion done deals in order to secure a good position for himself, in particular when he joined Liam Jones in the rebuilding of The Crown, and took Horace Grey's offer to rejoin the Navy. Since becoming a pirate he appears to trust his first mate, Nalani who shows him unconditional loyalty, although they remain at a cordial distance maintaining the hierarchy of the ship. =